


Rooster Girls

by CaptainNinnin



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 17:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17902019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainNinnin/pseuds/CaptainNinnin
Summary: Barbara Dunkelman was having trouble in her love life and Mariel Salcedo was going to bring back a little love in her life.This is a fiction story I do not know this woman.This is a story paying back discord user FreelancerD44.





	Rooster Girls

Mariel Salcedo and Barbara Dunkelman were at Mariel’s house having a drink after a days work for Rooster Teeth. “So are you and he having problems again?” Mariel asked Barbara with a smile. “Yes. He keeps acting like such an ass.” Barbara said with a smile as she sipped her beer drink.

“Wouldn’t it be easier if you just were into women like me?” Mariel said with a smile. “Yeah but I’m straight,” Barbara said with a smile looking at her friend. “Oh come on wouldn’t you like it if a woman like me were to do something like this?” Mariel asked with a smile as she reached out and grabbed her breast. Barbara knew that she was only teasing her but she didn’t really think of her like that.

“Only if I was really drunk,” Barbara said with a smile. “Well then I’ll go get you another beer,” Mariel said with a smile as she got up and went to the fridge and brought her another beer. Barbara smiled at her friend. And as the night went on Mariel would make pass after pass at her. Barbara at first thought that she was just trying to cheer her up.

But then she kissed her. Barbara knew this wasn’t to cheer her up but to turn her on. She was shocked. “What are you doing?” Barbara asked looking at her friend. “Something that I have wanted to do for a long time,” Mariel said with a smile as she reached up and started to fondle Barbara’s breasts again. But this time it was a cheap and easy feel she was squeezing and groping her like she was her lover.

Barbara didn’t want this she didn’t want to be Mariel’s lover. But her body was screaming with pleasure. She wanted her friend to touch her bare breasts. To feel her skin. She was fighting that side more than she was fighting her friend. Until she felt her friend reach behind her and found her zipper. She realized that her friend was really going to want to have sex with her.

She fought this feeling inside of her for as long as she could then. “Fuck it,” Barbara said with a moan as she brought her friend in for another kiss. But this time she slipped her, her tongue. Mariel welcomed her tongue like it was the greatest reward that she could feel. “That’s my girl.” Mariel moaned as she pulled the zipper down for her dress to let it fall down off her shoulders.

The two of them undressed each other as quick as they could. Until they found themselves naked on the couch in each other’s arms. Mariel had planned this out but she still couldn’t believe that she was this receptive to her advances. But would she be willing to do what she had planned for her next?

Mariel then took control of Barbara. Barbara moaned as she felt her friend taking the lead in this. But somehow it was fitting. This was her first time making love to another woman. “You are mine now do you understand me?” Mariel asked with a smile as she started to tease her friend with her fingers. “Oh fuck.” Barbara moaned as she felt her fingers tease her pussy.

“I don’t hear you,” Mariel said looking at her friend and lover. “Yes. I’m yours. I’m fucking yours.” Barbara said with a moan as she felt Mariel insert two of her fingers inside of her. “Fuck.” Barbara moaned as she felt it. “Are you enjoying my fingers?” Mariel asked with a smile knowing the answer already. “Yes. Fuck yes.” Barbara said with a smile and a moan. “Good because I’m about to remove them,” Mariel said with a smile as she did just that.

Barbara whimpered as she felt her fingers leaving her pussy. “What did I do wrong?” Barbara begged to know so that she could fix it so she would return those fingers to there rightful place, inside of her. Mariel kissed Barbara. “Nothing my pet. You aren’t the only one here. And mama needs some lovin’ too.” Mariel said as she mounted her friend and lover.

“Oh fuck.” Barbara moaned as she felt their pussies trying to become one. “This is the first time that you have felt something like this. Isn’t it my pet?” Mariel asked with a moan as she really enjoyed her friends pussy. “Fuck. Is this what you feel with every time you make love to a woman?” Barbara moaned as she felt her friend fucking her.

“Yes, lover. Yes.” Mariel said with a smile. “But it has never been this good before,” Mariel said with a smile. This made Barbara swell with pride. She was making her enjoy this more than any other person had before. “Really? How am I doing that baby?” Barbara asked with a smile. She needed to know what she was doing that made this that enjoyable for her. So she could keep doing it.

“It’s more about who I’m fucking rather than something you’re doing,” Mariel said with a smile as she kissed Barbara slipping her some tongue. “Oh fuck.” Barbara moaned after she broke the kiss. “You wanna cum for me?” Mariel asked with a smile. “Yes. Yes, I want to cum for you.” Barbara moaned as she looked up at her friend that only just a few hours before was plying her with beer for her to do this.

“Before you cum for me I want you to know something,” Mariel said with a smile. “What’s that baby?” Barbara asked looking at her as she felt her orgasm coming. “Before you get any ideas of blaming all of this on the beer I feed you. You should know...it was non-alcoholic beer.” Mariel said with a smile.

And with that sentence, she knew that Mariel had tricked her into doing this. By giving her that safety net of blaming it on the alcohol. And now that she was close to cumming for her she took that safety net away so that she would know that she had truly taken advantage of her. Which caused both of them to cum with groans.

Barbara was out of breath and looking up at her new lover. Mariel looked down at her not sure of what she was going to do. Then Barbara reached up and pulled her into another kiss. “I may not be drunk on alcohol. But I’m drunk on you. Can we go again, lover?” Barbara asked with a smile after breaking the kiss. “Yeah. Whatever you want lover.” Mariel said with a smile.


End file.
